


Top Hat

by foxghost



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Other, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxghost/pseuds/foxghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy Brett had the most interestingly coloured eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top Hat

**Author's Note:**

> The first thing I drew when I got a tablet. Did the whole thing with dull, round brushes.


End file.
